Garry Aethelweard
Garry Aethelweard is a young man who met Daniel Mitchell, Iblis Arossa, and Mary Arossa in the Fabricated World, and, since the Fabricated World rewrote Daniel as Garry's younger adopted brother, he ended up being dragged into practically everything Daniel, Ib, and Mary did. When he arrived here, his problem-solving skills and agility led him to be one of the group's main infiltrators, like how Ib became one of their chief diplomats, Mary one of their best tacticians, and Daniel as the leader of it all. Origin Garry grew up in a less-than-ideal environment, with an abusive father and an abused mother. He soon managed to escape from there, and lived on his own, managing to make it through the school system without people knowing he lived on his own. Eventually, when he was 18, he went to the Art Gallery that held the Fabricated World painting and ended up trapped there. He would have ended up dead, if Ib had not intervened. They soon journeyed through the alternate world, soon joined by the painting Mary and the extra-universal human Daniel Mitchell. The group managed to all escape, and while Mary was re-written into history as Ib's sister, Garry and Daniel were made into brothers. He ended up following the group around, acting as support for Ib's voice of reason, until the group encountered a Dimensional Tear and ended up in this universe. Personality Garry is mysterious yet expressive, and his mood can change quickly depending on the situation. However, when talking to Ib or Daniel, it's almost guaranteed he'll be kind to them. Garry's gentler side is most prevalent when he spends time with Ib. He will do much to protect her, from saving her when she faints, to doing his best to lighten her spirits. Garry's Favorite Songs *Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde Abilities Garry, like the others, gained power over the Force. However, unlike the others, who have a fairly strong grip to the Light-Side of the Force, Garry's grip on the Light-Side is tenuous at best, and most of the time uses Dark-Side abilities. However, his nature also makes it near-impossible to be truly corrupted by the Dark-Side, allowing him to use it with impunity without worrying about falling completely to the Dark-Side. Garry also can use Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. These abilities make him an unpredictable opponent, in any confrontation. Garry can also use Biotics, which are also chaotic in nature. He uses these in conjunction with the rest of his abilities, to make himself an unpredictable and sneaky opponent. Utilizing various simulators onboard the Precipice Blades, Garry has practiced and become an excellent pilot and driver. His primary weapons are a Cademimu Marksman Eliminator, an E-313 Heavy Repeating Disruptor and a Saberstaff with a Purple Color Crystal. Gallery Garry Aethelweard Ash-Stanced.png|Garry's Combat Gear Garry's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Tiberian eclipse laser bike by waltervermeij-d30qita.png|Garry's Laser Bike Fightercraft F7cs hornet ghost flight visual.jpg|Garry's F7cs Hornet Ghost Starships Hunter_Mantis.png|''Discord'' Defender-class Frigate.png|''SBV Pandemonium'' Trivia